Federal Independent Party
Overview The Federal Independent Party is an active political organization in the Federal Republic of Solentia. It is currently a center left party thrives off of negotiation and cooperation. FIP politicians pride themselves with being the most flexible party politicians in the entire country. Party History :For information on Federal Independent Party Government History, see the article FIP Government History. Party Foundations The Federal Independent Party was created and founded from the party members of the Anti-Terrorist Initiative Party, which was firstly known as the Xzarin Catholic Party. It was created after declining relations with other parties in the Senate hit an alltime low for the Anti-Terrorist Initiative Party. Although the Federal Independent Party is the son of the Anti-Terrorist Initiative Party, it generally distances itself from the former organization and since has moved far right. However, it is anything but conservative or liberal and has moved to a state of center politics. Even though it has moved away from the Anti-Terrorist Initiative Party, most of the current members of the Federal Independent Party were once associated or part of the ATIP. Party Ideology The Federal Independent Party is a centrist party based off of various political ideologies. It is formerly the Anti-Terrorist Initiative Party and still holds a strong presence of its old national security values and upkeep of civic democracy by strength of a country's wellbeing versus terrorism. All political ideologies that create FIP's party platform are voted by and made official by elected Senators. Pro-Choice: The Federal Independent Party is many times divided on the issue of pro-choice politics versus pro-life politics. The outcome of the party's main representative choice in this ideology is dependent upon the Senators that are elected to the legislature and make up the FIP parliamentary body. Currently FIP is pro-choice by a 14 - 4 vote inclusive of all elected Senators. Pro-Military: The Federal Independent Party supports military politics and policies. It will support a wide variety and range of politics that provide a stronger and more capable military body to Solentia. Currently FIP is pro-military by a 11 - 7 vote inclusive of all elected Senators. Gun Control: The Federal Independent Party is pro-gun control. Currently FIP is pro-gun control by a 18 - 0 vote inclusive of all elected Senators. Environment: The Federal Independent Party believes in protecting the environment so long it is not at the expense of Solentian industry. Currently FIP is pro-environment by a 15 - 3 vote inclusive of all elected Senators. Gay Rights: The Federal Independent Party supports gay marriage, but prefers not to legislate on issues regarding gay rights. FIP is pro-gay rights by a 14 - 4 vote inclusive of all elected Senators. Labor Issues: The Federal Independent Party will side with unions so long the corporation or government is not at loss from any existing trade union deals. Currently FIP is pro-labor by a 18 - 0 vote inclusive of all elected Senators. Free Trade: The Federal Independent Party has no official opinion on free trade Currently FIP is undecided on the issue by a 9 - 9 vote inclusive of all elected Senators. Party Relationships The Federal Independent Party endeavors strong relationships unto which it can build party alliances with parties of similar or different ideological natures. Listed below is the FIP opinion, political agreement and cooperation rating of each party it has had notable experience in working with. The system or ratings follows this format: Conservative Party of Solentia (F - 0%) The CPS and FIP were formerly engaged in a political agreement alliance. However, due to recent party tensions because of new CPS leadership, FIP and the CPS are distancing themselves apart from each other. FIP is willing to continue an alliance, but due ignorant leadership within the CPS, an alliance between the two parties may not be struck again within the current century. Though newest FIP Minority Leader Michael Bailen has expressed desire to work with the CPS, this cannot be done until the demonic CPS witch Julia Taylor is either assassinated, dies from old age (not likely, witches live long so I hear), is killed by an angry mob, beaten senselessly with a stick, attacked by wild animals nearly gone extinct by her environmental policies, hit by a car, "conveniently" falls off of a cliff, has a heart attack caused by a poison stimulant, is found in bed in a sex scandal with either a A) Dead man or B) Live little girl, looks in the mirror at herself and wonders how something can be so ugly, dies of a drug overdose, finds out nobody loves her, or is beat to death by her husband...if somebody could actually muster up the emotion to try and love it, which I doubt is humanly feasible without a heck of a lot of drugs. Still, even then, we're pushing things here. The point is she's an idiot. If you didn't get that while reading the first 1/5 of the paragraph about her, then you should stop reading, go outside, hurt yourself, come back inside and feel really stupid. Due to recent cabinet actions, FIP has a deep grudge against the CPS. Independent Party (A - 100%) FIP and the IP have an official political alliance and caucus whenever the other party decides it should need the other's help, for an exchange. Both party leaders have worked together exceedingly well. However, their last blunder in the Supreme Presidential election of 2425 in regards to "forgetting" to endorse FIP is still an annoying subject for FIP. Solentia Social Democratic Party (A - 95%) FIP appreciates the SSDP's more leftist stance in the Senate and enjoys working with it's party leaders. While FIP and the SSDP originally began an unfriendly relationship between each other, both sides have come together to work progressively in an alliance. Currently, the SSDP and the FIP are in a political agreement alliance. FIP and the SSDP have recently worked together efficiently and with noticable success. Solentia Labor Party (B - 80%) FIP looks forward to working with the SLP in future politics. Real Party (F - 5%) FIP, even after ATIP's reconstruction, still holds poor relations with the Real Party. FIP Senators see the RP as a detrimental force in politics. FIP generally holds anti-relations policies towards the RP. Liberal Party of Solentia (A+ - 100%) FIP holds excellent relations with the LPS and looks forward to a bright future with them. Party Elected Officials Elected Senators are shown in order of their ranking within the party roster. Currently, FIP has 18 elected Senators as of the General Election of 2434. Party Leadership FIP Leadership consists of four high ranking positions elected by party Senators. These positions are Majority/Minority Leader, Senate Speaker, Majority/Minority Whip, and Senate Secretary. The Senators listed below are show by when they took office of their specific leadership seat and what position they filled. Party Elected Senators This list shows all incumbent Senators' terms and ranking in FIP. Party Ministries In the Supreme Presidential Cabinet of 2424, FIP (which was written and sponsored by all FIP Senators) was given five seats in the Cabinet Ministries: Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Finance, Trade & Industry, and Justice. Party Former Ministries Party Rankings Party Supreme Presidents Category:Solentia